A typical web meeting shares visual data and voice data among multiple web meeting members. In particular, the web meeting members connect their respective computerized devices (e.g., desktop computer and tablets) to a web meeting server over a computer network. Once the computerized devices are properly connected, the members are able to watch visual content, as well as ask questions and inject comments to form a collaborative exchange even though the web meeting members may be scattered among remote locations.
One conventional web meeting system allows 10 members to simultaneously connect to the same web meeting. During the web meeting, the web meeting system provides a web meeting view which displays (i) the visual data from the particular member that is currently talking in a main central pane, and (ii) the visual data from each of the 10 members along a bottom pane. If a first member stops talking and a second member starts talking, the main central pane automatically switches from showing the visual data from the first member to showing the visual data from the second member. If the visual data from a member who is not currently talking is manually selected during the web meeting, the main central pane then displays the selected visual data from the member who is not currently talking during the web meeting.